Konohagakura High
by Kumiko Shimizu Emi Koi
Summary: The three Uzumaki triplets go to a boarding school with intense fights, crazy teachers, oh, and a principal with a whip. NarutoXHinata NaruXGaara RanXShino


Title: Konohagakura High

Summary: The three Uzumaki triplets go to a boarding school with intense fights, crazy teachers, oh, and a principal with a whip.

Genre: Action, Adventure, Humor, and Romance

Character Profile:

Name: Naru Uzumaki

Age: 16 1/2

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Bright Yellow (pigtails)

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'6

Likes: fighting, being in the band

Dislikes: Sasuke

Name: Ran Uzumaki

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Bright Yellow (down)

Eye color: Blue

Height: 5'6

Likes: intelligence, cheerleading, school, authoring

Dislikes: Sasuke

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Naru, wake up!"

An annoying voice rang Naru out of her sleep. Though instead of listening to it she rolled on her side and tried to fall alseep again. She couldn't. The sun was beating down on her face and Ran was yelling at her. Where was Naruto when you needed him?

Ran looked at Naru, who was ignoring her, and pulled the bedspread from above her. Naru shivered but picked up her other blanket and tried to go back to sleep. Ran smirked.

Naru knew she was. She could see it between her blanket. She didn't know what Ran was about to do but she did know that it was something devious.

"Okay Naru you stay right there. I won't make you get up" Ran said smirking.

A few minutes later she left the room and Naru sighed in relief. Sometimes she really hated her sister but they were twins so it was like hating herself. Now she was confused.

Naru pulled the covers over her head again and tried to catch more sleep. Her sleepiness overtook her as she practically dozed off and went into some dreams.

Just as she was dreaming a great dream, Ran knocked down the door and barged in with a long stick. She held it out over the bed to see if Naru was awake or not by poking her. She didn't stur.

"Gomen" Ran muttered quietly. "For what I'm about to do to you"

She charged up to Naru's bed with the long stick and jumped. She never knew that it would be this easy to wake her up. Usually she would put up a fight.

Just as she was about to attack, the bedspreads flew open. And Naru kicked Ran in the face sending Ran hitting the wall and falling on the floor with a sickening thump.

"You little gardening tool, you couldn't killed me with that stupid stick" Naru yelled, with malice.

Naru wiped the blood off of her ankle and walked up to her body. Oh God, she wasn't moving. Naru took another step closer to see if she was alright.

Ran opened her blue eyes quickly and punched Naru in her jaw. Naru wiped her mouth and looked at Ran who was getting off of the floor. She smirked and charged for another attack.

"Your fighting this early in the morning." Naruto said walking through the door. "Its the beginning of the school year today and....WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE DOOR?!"

Naru and Ran turned to their older brother. Both girls bowed like the little angels they are. Naruto thought they were both devils. Devils straight from hell.

"Ran knocked it down when she came in" Naru said, sticking her tongue out to Ran.

"It was a mistake" Ran said, nervously.

Naruto smirked at both girls and took both of their ears in his hands pulled them to the door. He set them on the ground and handed them their suitcases and backpacks.

Ran and Naru rubbed their ears furiously and jumped up. Both took their suitcases, backpacks, and uniforms and walked out the door while Naruto got his.

"They're always doing something stupid" Naruto said, shaking his head as he also walked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe we're on a train" Ran excalimed, excitedly.

"Me either" Naru said in agreement.

Both girls hopped up and down in excitement. Who knew that they would be this excited? It was just a train that was going 60 mph. They had been on trains alot of times. Maybe the scenery.

"Be good" Naruto told them.

Each nodded and looked out the window. The trees passed by like a blur of green and brown. The grass blew silently against the train. The sun was still as bright as ever though.

That gave Naru an idea.

"Wanna do aomething fun?" Naru asked her counterparts.

"What?"

"This" she said as she took out a cd player.

She pressed play and music flowed out. The name of the song was "Jumpin' out the Windows" by Ron Browz. It blasted out and all three of them got to their feet.

_Ohh! ohh!  
Eather boy!  
I'm jumping out the window with this one,, jumping out the window with this one,,  
Jumping out the window with this one,, jumping put the window!_

Naruto looked at both of his sisters. Both smirked at him and ran to the end of the train. People turned in their seats to see what they were doing. Naruto smirked back.

Naru jumped in the air and stuck to the ceiling. She held her hands out upiside down for Ran. Ran took her hands and Naru fliped her sister up to the ceiling too.

Naruto walked up to the area where they were at and held up his hands also. Naru and Ran took each side and fliped their brother up to the ceiling also.

_Ohh! window! window!  
Ayoo yaa ain't gotta worry,, home world man i got this  
Hit the studio spend nothing but the hotness  
Hit the club up, and your girl is on my list_

_Got the goons with me so yaa don't wanna try this  
V.i.p and everybody ballin' having fun and nobody is brawling  
Shorty come here i ain't know why you stallin'  
We gone party til' is the morning! the morning! the morning! ewhh!  
I'm jumping out the window with this one,, jumping out the window with this one,, _

"Why would they want to jump out of a window?" one person asked.

Naru hopped over to the cd player and turned to music to volume level 50. The highest it could go was 50 so the music was pretty loud. She turned and jumped back up to the ceiling.

Everyone person on the train covered their eyes in misery. Stupid little kids putting loud music on in the middle of a train ride. And they thought it was going to be peaceful.

_Jumping out the window with this one,, jumping put the window!  
Ohh! window! window!  
I ain't wanna yell so mami come closer  
I'm'a take you home outside i got the rover'  
See it in your eyes you mad when i hold her  
Hate in your blood you must be by poller  
I ain't never seen nobody like that  
Gave me a kiss and said she'll be back  
My leather is clean my gucci is all back  
None of yaa dudes in here is no match!_

"Jumpin out the window" Naruto trailed off as he sang that part to one man with his arm around his girlfriend.

The man turned to his girlfriend who blushed and looked away. She didn't want him to know because evidently she still loved her boyfriend. Naruto was a real player.

"You pimp!" Naru yelled, laughing.

"I'm gonna punch you, you little player" the man sneered.

Naruto backed away and hung upside down on a pole that was used to hang on to. He held on to the one that stopped the train for emergencies and laughed.

_No match!  
No match!  
Ewhh!  
I'm jumping out the window with this one,, jumping out the window with this one,,  
Jumping out the window with this one,, jumping put the window!  
Ohh! window! window!  
Throwing money on shorty when she move her hips  
Get your passport maa whe about to take trip  
You can shop when you land all luggage in the whip  
Definition of sexy gloss on the lips  
She know i'm the hottest in america!  
She know i'm the hottest in america!  
She know i'm the hottest in america!  
She know i'm the hottest in america!  
America!  
America!  
I'm jumping out the window with this one,, jumping out the window with this one,,  
Jumping out the window with this one,, jumping put the window!  
Ohh! window! window!_

All three finished with a bow.

Some people clapped and some people yelled to 'sit the hell down'. Either way it was really fun for the three triplets. Naruto, Naru , and Ran smirked at each other.


End file.
